Different uses for films require different levels of puncturability. For example, for packaging applications, such as food packaging, a low level of puncturability is desired. For other applications, a high level of puncturability may be desired. Other uses may also require varying levels of film sealability (the ability of a film to conform around a puncturing object) and resealability (the ability of a film to reseal a hole made by a puncturing object).